


Sanders sides headcanons

by LostInTheCrowd546



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I really don’t know what this is tbh, I’m burnt out and tired okay?-, Just some headcanons about our best bois, M/M, Sanders Sides Headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheCrowd546/pseuds/LostInTheCrowd546
Summary: Just a work full of headcanons I love, some of my own and others that other people have made up. Enjoy!
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Intrulogical - Relationship, Prinxiety, Royality - Relationship, demus - Relationship, mociet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Patton’s headcanons!

Lez do this-

\- Patton hates driving, but none of the others know. And here’s why: he gets horrible road rage. When he’s in the car with other people, he can control it; but if he’s in there alone, he will not hesitate to call someone who cuts him off a fucktard and will flip them off.

\- Patton has a thing where he can’t relax whilst cuddling someone if there’s any background noise. He needs to be able to hear their heartbeat and breathing for him to totally relax. 

\- He also secretly kinda likes P!ATD. 

\- Patton can’t actually cook, he can bake like a king but he royally sucks at cooking. Because of this, Roman, Remus or Virgil usually steps in to help with dinner. But, Patton can always rely on Janus and Logan to bake with him. 

\- Patton has freckles all across his body, even on his legs. He hides them all with makeup though, because he doesn’t like them and thinks they make him look stupid. But there’s nothing the others love more than when they’re having a movie night and he accidentally rubs his foundation off and they get to see his freckles. 

\- Patton is surprisingly adventurous with the way he dresses, in that he isn’t afraid to wear dresses or skirts. This isn’t a problem at all, heck, the others encourage him to do it, but sometimes he takes it a little too far without even realising it. You can pretty much imagine the others reaction to him when he bounded downstairs one morning in an incredibly short and tight fitting grey skirt and blue blouse. Logan had a very strict word with Remus after that incident about him giving Patton clothes.


	2. Remus and Roman’s headcanons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We love our Creative bois. 
> 
> WARNING: Angst ahead.

\- Remus can rap all of Guns and Ships from Hamilton whereas Roman, despite his best efforts, can’t. He makes a point to bring it up every time they get in a fight. 

\- Also Remus can bite through bone. God forbid anybody insult any Side, he can and will bite you.

\- Remus has three hearts, like an octopus. He also has a stupid immune system and can breathe underwater. 

\- Roman is really talented when it comes to playing instruments; you give him any kind of instrument and not only will he be entertained for hours, but he’ll learn it in about half the time it would take any other Side. Ukulele, guitar, flute, even the freaking harp, he can play it all, and very well too. However, no matter how much he tries, he cannot play the piano. He has attempted it way too many times to count, but he just can’t get the hang of it.

\- Roman hates ice cream. Remus stabbed him when he found out. 

\- As much as Remus loves blood and guts and gore, if he gets a nightmare about one of his loved ones dying, he jumps bolt upright in bed, crying, shaking and sweating. Doesn’t matter what time it is or which one he needs, he will find them and just watch them sleep and breathe, just to be sure his dream isn’t real. 

\- The creativity twins, when they were little kids used to play pretend games about being spies or being in a murder mystery movie so it had the creative aspect for Roman and the gruesome aspect for Remus. So now, if they make up after a big fight, Remus sometimes manages to get Roman to play pretend these stories with him, and Roman gets seriously into it from the scene to the costumes. 

\- Roman has always wanted twin girls, and the others know as such. He knows his impossible because he’s a Side and obviously they can’t have children, but sometimes when he’s alone and feeling down, he goes into the Imagination and creates his two daughters, Belle and Lucy. Logan once walked into the Imagination to ask Roman for an opinion on something and walked out in tears when he saw him playing with his two small daughters.

\- Roman and Remus are the only pair that can fuse and share parts of themselves with each other. 

\- Whilst Roman is very good at summoning regular animals, Remus is amazing at summoning hybrids. He once summoned a cat with dog fur for Patton because he’s allergic. 

\- Remus associates love with sharing morbid secrets and personal stories. If you tell him you love him, he’ll probably tell you about what happens to the human body when it gets crushed by a giant weight. But if you tell him something personal about yourself, he’ll always respond with “Aww, I love you too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love y’all!


	3. Janus’s headcanons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S n e k b o i

\- If Janus gets ticked off, he hisses like Virgil does but if he gets majorly flustered, he rattles like a rattlesnake.

\- Janus is like Virgil in the fact that both of them will sleep just about anywhere: the back of the couch, kitchen countertops, even in one of the other’s laps. But, Janus takes it to the next level. More than once, one of the Sides has opened the fridge to get something and been jumpscared by him sleeping on top of the fridge. One morning, Roman drew back the shower curtain and screamed when he saw Janus curled up in the tub with a stolen duvet. 

\- And that’s another thing, Janus stealing blankets, cushions, basically everything fluffy that isn’t his. There’s two reasons for this: 1) Janus has an obsession with touching anything that feels nice, so usually most of the stolen blankets are from Patton’s room; and 2) Like a snake, he can’t preserve his own body heat. This isn’t usually much of a problem in the spring and summer, but in the winter, it starts to get serious. Not only does he steal cushions from Roman’s room, and blankets from Patton and Remus’s rooms, but he almost always steals Virgil’s weighted hoodie. With these items, he creates little nests anywhere and everywhere and sleeps for most of the day. Winter usually becomes “find Janus season”, because even though Janus is second tallest, he’s the most flexible out of all of them. 

\- Janus has a soft toy snake that he sleeps with every night named Alfredo and a handmade spider Virgil gave him for his birthday and, as much as he refuses to admit it, he can’t sleep without either of them. 

\- Janus’s scales aren’t just on his face, they’re all over his body. And he gets new scales across his body with every lie Thomas tells. Patton finds it adorable and always asks Janus where his new scales are when he knows Thomas has lied. 

\- He also has to get the one of the sides, usually Patton, to help clean his scales because they require alot more attention than usual skin and he can't reach the ones at the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Logan’s day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerd boi deserves some love.

\- Logan can only play the piano and has done all he can to teach Roman whenever he wants to and actually enjoys passing on his knowledge. 

\- Logan’s room is surprisingly disorganised compared to everybody else’s. It even beats Patton’s untidiness, which is hard to do. He has papers strewn about, folders occupying every available flat surface and books littered across the floor and his bed. Some days his bed is so cluttered that he can’t sleep on it and has to sleep on the floor. 

\- Logan knows basic surgery. Remus summons a body for him to work on whenever he wants a practice and he always makes sure the others know first aid. He also lets Janus scrub in anytime he wants. 

\- Logan doesn’t mind sticking needles into other people, but if you tell him he needs a shot, he will run a mile. To tackle this, Remus has devised a solution to give him shots if he needs them. They have a movie night and everyone is extra affectionate towards Logan: snuggling up to him, playing with his hair and the like. Then, once Remus knows he’s fully relaxed, he’ll find a vein and give him the shot whilst one of the others holds his hand. Logan still hates the shots, but he loves the fact that the others have taken the time to find a way around his phobia that doesn’t cause him more stress and panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love y’all!


	5. Virgil’s day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We love our chemically imbalanced romance.

\- Virgil is secretly really good at math. A calculation that would take Logan five minutes to work out on a calculator takes Virgil less than a minute in his head. He hides it from the others because Logan is supposed to be the brainiac and he doesn’t wanna upstage him.

\- Virgil is actually really fit. Roman often summons him a woodland path to run through in the Imagination, and he’ll be in there for a fair while. He also does weight training with Remus and Logan. 

\- Despite popular belief, Virgil is not a coffee man, however he is a freaking tea artist. He has an insatiable desire for teas, and he will make a loose leaf tea mix so good the taste will bring tears to your eyes. To him, herb leaves are what ceilings were to Michelangelo. He has a cupboard dedicated to his teas and another to his mugs. Logan and Janus, on the other hand, are hardcore coffee addicts and they often have debates on which is better. Patton agrees with Virgil whereas the Twins remain impartial; Roman liking both and Remus liking neither. 

\- You may think that when Virgil is having a panic attack, he turns straight to Patton, but this isn’t actually the case. He usually turns to Logan or Roman. Why? He doesn’t feel comfortable enough with going to Janus; Remus is pretty good at comfort when one of the others is upset but doesn’t really know how to handle panic; and Patton is the best with emotions but he tends to give out an aura of what the other person is feeling. Roman will swaddle him with blankets and sit him in his lap and sing to him until he calms down; and Logan will always run through breathing exercises no matter what time until he can breathe properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I’m doing this now. Each Side will have a different day, then one for all of them, and then the ships listed in the tags. 
> 
> Love y’all!


End file.
